Plot (World of Forsaken Saints War)
Plot * Defending against the first attack party from the World of Forsaken Saints 1378}}- ** Jian Chen locks down Flame City and leaves together with Xiao Jin ** Fighting in the frontline with Xiao Ling ** The [[Heaven's Guard] shatters in battle] ** Breakthrough (Tie Ta): Saint Emperor. ** Tie Ta joins the battle, killing his way to join the Hundred Races ** Resisting the Spiritking's Cloudstream Sword ** Guihai Yidao and Yang Lie send their weapons to battle ** Outer Space fight with Xiao Ling against the soul projection of the Spiritking ** The [[Saint King|Saint Kings] of the Shenxiao Sect, the Yangji Sect, Yiyuan Sect, and Moyuan Clan fall in combat, losing their Emperor Armaments] *** [[Qing Yixuan]'s enemy falls in combat] ** The [[Ancestral Emperor (Felicity Empire)|Ancestral Emperor] of the Felicity Empire falls in combat] ** [[Zaar Veimos] falls in combat] ** [[Mercenary City]'s ruins disappear] * Tie Ta leaves for the Wasteland Continent 1391}} * The lost [[Emperor Armament (Protector Clans)|Emperor Armaments] are recovered by the Saint Rulers of the Protector Clans] * Further strengthening Flame City Arc 1392}}- ** Breakthrough (Little Fatty, Wang Yifeng, Yun Zheng, Senior An and other Flame Mercenaries): Saint King. ** The Divine Guards of the Flame are instaurated * Meeting Yang Lie and Guihai Yidao in the Northern Sea 1396}}- ** (Information: Foundation of the Protector Clans) ** (Information: Protector Shui's erasure of history) * Strengthening friends Arc 1401}}- ** Breakthrough (Huang Tianba): Saint King ** Breakthrough (Yang Ling): Saint Ruler ** Breakthrough (Changyang Zu Xiao, Changyang Zu Yunxiao): Saint Emperor ** Breakthrough (Yang Ling): Saint King ** Breakthrough (Qinhuang Kingdom's Imperial Protectors): Saint King ** Breakthrough (Changyang Ba, Chang Wuji, Zu Branch): Saint King ** Tie Ta gets the Hundred Races a share of the Xuanhuang Microcosm treasures ** Breakthrough (Kade Sen): Saint Ruler ** Changyang Hu foresees a prosperous era ** Breakthrough (Feng Yixiao): Saint King *** ''Feng Yixiao awakens to his identity of Feng Xiaotian'' ** ''Feng Xiaotian'''' meets with Changyang Hu again, in his Pure Heart Pavilion'' ** Blessing Qin Xiao's son with the Divine Water of the World ** Breakthrough (Qin Xiao): Saint King ** [[Qin Ji]'s child is 3 years old, from the daughter of a powerful clan of the Qinhuang Kingdom] ** Breakthrough (Qin Ji, Xiao Tian, Tian Luo, Qing Shaofan, Dongyi Junbai, Cao Keqin, Qin Wuming, Qin Wujian, Qin Wujian): Saint King ** Gifting Qin Ji with some Divine Water of the World for his son ** Breakthrough (Nubis): Class 9 - Saint Emperor ** Breakthrough (Shangguan Aojian, Innate Chaotic Body): Saint Ruler * Beast God Continent Arc 1411}}- ** ''Nubis Adventures in the Beast God Continent'' ** Nubis is easily defeated by the Heavenly Enchantress ** Xiao Bai acquires the legacy of the ancient Winged Tiger God in the Beast God Hall ** (Information: Sacredfeathered Tiger Emperors) ** Killing off Li Fengxing in offering to the deceased Grand Elder of the Turtle Clan * Visiting Changyang Mingyue in the Arctic Ice Goddess Hall 1428}}- ** Learning of the happenings between Mo Tianyun and Protector Shui ** Consuming an Icesoul gifted by Changyang Mingyue *** Breakthrough (Chaotic Body): 5th Layer ** (Information: Tian Yuan Realm Seal) * Massive boost of the Tian Yuan Realm strength Arc 1435}}- ** Visited by Tai Dou and the Elders of the Turtle Clan *** Returning the Neidan of the Ruler to the Turtle Clan ** Qing Yixuan returns the Saint Tier Battle Skill ** Over a hundred Saint Emperors appear on the Tian Yuan Continent ** The Path Lord of Carnal Desires charges forward to the Origin Realm driven by resentment ** The Path Lord of Carnal Desires is killed by the Tian Yuan Realm Seal ** Breakthrough (Bi Dao): Saint Emperor ** Breakthrough (Jun Mohao, Wang Yinhong): Saint King *** Jun Mohao and Wang Yinhong become the only Saint Kings of the Tianmu Clan ** Breakthrough (Tianmu Ling): Saint Ruler, 9th Heavenly Layer * Visiting Hao Wu 1442}} ** (Information: The past of the Heavenly Enchantress) ** Healing Zaar Caiyun with Amethyst Spiritual Bamboo * Visiting the Hundred Races 1443}}- ** Soul-offering Ceremony ** Meeting Audriana *** (Information: Conflict between Audriana and Protector Shui) *** (Information: Godking's Throne) *** (Information: Imminent release of the Tian Yuan Realm Seal) *** (Information: Function of the Beast Furs) * Learning of the changes to the Saint Artifact 1448}} * Collecting the 4th Beast Fur, from the Tyrant's Blade School 1449}} * Collecting the 5th and 6th Beast Furs, from the Beast God Hall * Releasing the Magical Beasts in the Saint Artifact for the Beast God Continent 1450}} * Guarding against the Saint Artifact changes in the Northern Sea 1451}} * [[Mo Tianyun] safely destroys the seal in the Saint Artifact] 1452}} * Radiant Saint Master Cultivation Arc 1453}}- ** Breakthrough (Radiant Saint Master): 8th Class - Saint King ** Hao Yue invites Jian Chen to her Bright Moon Divine Hall ** [[Adami] and Teirlinck cultivate towards Class 8 in the Saint Artifact] ** [[Quan Youcai] and Kara Liwei start cultivate towards Class 7 in the Saint Artifact] ** Meeting with Hao Yue *** Acquiring the Saint Weapon Revival Technique *** (Information: Strength of Radiant Saint Master Cultivators) ** Collecting the remnant Saint Weapons of the Tian Yuan Realm ** Testing the Saint Weapon Revival Technique ** Secluded Cultivation in the Saint Artifact *** Breakthrough (Adami, Radiant Saint Master): Class 8 - Saint King *** Breakthrough (Quan Youcai, Kara Liwei; Radiant Saint Master): Class 7 - Saint Ruler *** Breakthrough (Teirlinck, Radiant Saint Master): Class 8 - Saint King *** Breakthrough (Radiant Saint Master): Class 9 - Saint Emperor **** Fusion of the Primordial Spirit with the Soulcore ***** [[Martial Soul Force] appears in Jian Chen] *** Passing the Saint Weapon Revival Technique to Adami and Teirlinck *** Cultivation (Bi Yuntian, Radiant Saint Master): Towards Class 7 ** Learning of Martial Soul Force from Hao Yue * Feng Xiaotian teaches powerful Formations to the Saint Emperors 1467}} * Defending against the second attack party from the World of Forsaken Saints 1468}}- ** Duo Fu traps Xiao Ling with an Immortal Artifact ** Killing Ku Mu ** Anna and Swor manage to retreat to the World of Forsaken Saints * [[Azulet Sword Spirits] study the Immortal Artifact from the World of Forsaken Saints] 1474}} * Reviving Saint Weapons 1475}} * Cultivation (Martial Soul Force): No results * Anatta Tower Arc 1476}}- ** Killing the 1st fragment of the Anatta Tower's Artifact Spirit ** Talking to the 2nd fragment of the Anatta Tower's Artifact Spirit *** (Information: Taboo Existence) ** Killing the 2nd fragment of the Anatta Tower's Artifact Spirit ** Requesting help from the Sword Qi of the Nirvanic Immortal Exalt ** Killing the 3rd-8th fragments of the Anatta Tower's Artifact Spirit ** Resisting the last fragment of the Anatta Tower's Artifact Spirit *** (Information: Ta Ji's Armor) ** (Information: Ta Ji's Treason) ** (Information: Great Principles) ** Refining the Anatta Tower ** Plot of the Anatta Tower's Artifact Spirit * Breakthrough ([[Huang Tianba]): Saint Emperor] * Xiu Mi's funeral 1496}}- ** Ming Dong is teleported to the Saints' World * Proposing to You Yue 1503}} * Proposing to Huang Luan 1505}} * Inviting the Heavenly Enchantress to the marriage 1507}} * Talking the Heavenly Enchantress into reconciliation with her father, Hao Wu 1508}} * Zaar Caiyun is awakened by the Heavenly Enchantress 1509}} * Kai Ya takes revenge for the Kalor Tribe ''1510}}- * Marriage in Flame City 1515}}- ** Meeting Kai Kai Ya and the A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers *** Friction between Kai Ya and the A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers *** Kai Ya and the A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers break through to Saint Emperor *** Jian Chen is recognized as the best friend of Kai Ya * Breakthrough (Way of the Sword): Sword Origin, Middle Accomplishment 1522}} * Defending against the third attack party of the World of Forsaken Saints ** Repelling Elder Xiong Zhong 1523}}- ** ''(Information: Spirit Immortal Clan) ** Summoning the army of revived Saints 1529}} ** Ouyang Yangwen trapped by the Immortal Artifact stolen from the World of Forsaken Saints 1530}} ** Changyang Mingyue fights Cheng Jingyun 1531}}- *** Changyang Mingyue acquires knowledge of various abilities: Snow Goddess Domain *** Changyang Mingyue conflicted regarding her identity ** Shangguan Mu’er Enters the Battle ** Attrition battle against Xiong Zhong 1534}}- ** Yang Lie, Feng Xiaotian and Guihai Yidao are knocked out 1529}} ** Xiu Houston enters the fray with his Blood Servant (Origin Realm) *** Elder Zhang engages Xiu Houston over the Empyrean Demon Arts ** The Winged Tiger God enters the fray (Origin Realm) ** The Sea Goddess is overpowered by a trio of Receival experts: Protector Xi Yang, et al. *** The [[Sea Goddess]' body is destroyed] ** Protector Xi Yang kidnaps Kai Ya to force her into serving him willy-nilly *** Protector Xi Yang heavily injures Kai Ya's Primordial Spirit *** Protector Xi Yang enters Kai Ya's Sea of Consciousness with a sliver of his Primordial Spirit *** Protector Xi Yang is repelled by the mysterious presence in Kai Ya's Sea of Consciousness *** Protector Xi Yang is obliterated together with the surrounding lands *** Protector Xi Yang's Primordial Spirit is absorbed into Kai Ya's *** The Tian Yuan Realm Seal trembles under the stare of Kai Ya *** Kai Ya falls into comma ** ''Protector Shui'''' performs Divination on the source of the changes in the Tian Yuan Realm Seal'' ** [[Ouyang Yangwen] is freed by the Spiritking back in the World of Forsaken Saints] ** Ouyang Yangwen overturns the tides of the battle *** Ouyang Yangwen injures Changyang Mingyue *** Ouyang Yangwen evades Tie Ta *** Ouyang Yangwen slices Xiao Jin *** Jian Chen and Xiao Bai engage Ouyang Yangwen **** Jian Chen and Xiao Bai are overpowered ** The army of revived saints is annihilated ** [[Changyang Zu Xiao], and the Saint Kings| of the Qing Branch and Yuan Branch fall] ** The [[Hall Master|Hall Masters] of the Serpent God Hall and Heaven's Spirit Hall fall] ** The [[Saint King|Saint Kings] of the Turtle Clan fall all except one] *** [[Tai Dou] dies] ** Using the Fusion of the Twin Swords *** The experts from the World of Forsaken Saints retreat in fright *** Failure of the Fusion of the Twin Swords **** The [[Azulet Dual Swords] are affected by fissures] ** Tian Jian finishes refining Mo Tianyun's Divine Hall ** Mo Tianyun's Divine Hall immobilizes the Saint Emperors of the World of Forsaken Saints ** The Tian Yuan Realm enter Mo Tianyun's Divine Hall to support it ** Mo Tianyun's Divine Hall immobilizes the Receival experts of the World of Forsaken Saints ** Mo Tianyun's Divine Hall is sieged by the World of Forsaken Saints ** Jian Chen reenters the fray ** Killing Elder Zhang ** Ouyang Yangwen prevents Jian Chen from killing Cheng Jingyun ** Tie Ta reenters the fray ** Cheng Jingyun retreats to the World of Forsaken Saints ** Tie Ta kills several Receival experts of the World of Forsaken Saints ** The World of Forsaken Saints' troops withdraw ** Mo Tianyun's Divine Hall blocks the passage to the World of Forsaken Saints Category:Browse Category:Plot Category:Project Null